


Sorry

by honeycrown96



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: This is my take on how Eric and Adam’s storyline goes right after he spends 6 months in the military school.How they rekindle their potential relationship or feelings





	Sorry

Eric was working on his project while he was laying on his bed which was close to the window.  
On a fateful evening when his whole family was out.  
When he heard a sudden knock on his window.  
He looked at his window abruptly and fixated his eyes on the window.  
When he saw a little stone pop up to hit his window.  
He got up from his bed and looked out the window.  
What he saw more like who he saw made him smile subtly.  
But his smile vanished when he remembered all the bitter sweet moment that came with the memories he shared with Adam.  
He thought to himself with his arms crossed and his face forming a frown.  
Does Adam really thinks that flowers and chocolate would make up for all the sh**t he put me through.  
He tilted his head a little bit and the frown on his face faded as he remembered the brief good memories they shared.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Adam knew Eric was alone at home as he was keeping watch of Eric’s house since the day before which was the day he got back from the military school.  
He grabbed the bouquet of dark  
red roses and smelled it and he took a deep breath.  
He took out the folded papers in his pocket and opened it.  
He starred vacantly at the poem he wrote for Eric.  
Skimming through it one last time than he placed it back in the pocket of his army green uniform.  
He bent to picked up the heart shaped pack of chocolate on his bed as he felt an ache in his ribs from an old injury.  
.  
.  
.  
He was right in front of Eric’s window.  
He felt a mix of fear of being rejected and a slight happiness knowing the one person that made his heart beat so fast was right behind the window up above.  
He grabbed a few small stones on the ground.  
He placed the box of chocolate under his right arm and he placed the end of the flowers as well under his arm.  
Keeping a grip on the gifts as he dusted the stones like it made difference.  
Dusting the stones lessened his nervousness as he throw the first stone as he looked at the window in hopes of a response but there was none.  
He followed it with a second stone.  
His eyes remained focused on the window with a mild smile and portion of anxiety in the pit of his belly.  
Almost loosing hope as the smile on his face began to dim.  
With the thought that he would not get to see the precious face which he yearned for.  
As he was about to through the third stone he took a deep breath and raised his hand.  
There he was starring back at me he thought to himself with an automatic smile.  
Eric gave him a brief smile which warmed his heart.  
Suddenly Eric’s smile was gone as he opened the window.  
Adam knew this was the time.  
This was the moment when he had to pull every stop or this time he knew he would loose him for good.  
“What do you want”Eric yelled with rage.  
“I’ve missed you, I wanted to see you” Adam replied.  
Eric shakes his head with with annoyance and placed both hands on the exterior sill of the window and said “ You think you can just walk out of my life for 6 months and walk back in like nothing happened” he exclaimed.  
“Let me make it up to you” he replied as he paced.  
“For the last six months I’ve been writing what I would say to you if” he paused.  
“I mean when I see you again” he picked up the folded notes in his pocket and looked up at Eric trying to find some confirmation from his facial expression but his face was only giving him ambiguity.  
So he began to read the note which he had written for Eric:  
“Am sorry for the ways I’ve treated you in the past”  
“Me leaving without saying goodbye was the tip of the iceberg for which am sorry”  
“Chocolate and Roses maybe sweet but I know it doesn’t make up for all the hurt and pain”  
“Am sorry for the times I‘ve taken your lunch from you and I ate it”  
“Am sorry for the times I grabbed your jaw so hard it might have bruised you”  
*The memory of how the bullies in his new school raised him up from jaw flashed in his mind*  
“Am sorry for ever laying a finger on you, for ever punching you so hard”  
*The memory of the bigger boys punching him all over his body while he payed on the ground frightened popped in his mind*  
“Am sorry if I ever left a bruise on any part of your precious body”  
Adam held the bruise in his belly that was sour from all the beating he got in the military school.  
“Am sorry for taking out the anger I felt towards my father in you”  
“Being away from you was the hardest part for me”  
“I didn’t realize how much you mean to me till I was a 100 miles away”  
“Though we had a brief moment together, It was worth more to me than 100 days without you”  
“Am sure your wondering how one moment made my feelings towards you stronger than ever before”  
“My feelings for you has been building up”  
But I didn’t exactly have a role model to show me how to love”  
He looked up at Eric and gave him a quick faint smile and looked back at his poem  
“Even in your time of distress, you showed me strength as I watched you from a far”  
“I love smile on your face when your excited Makes my day feel sunny”  
Eric blushed and tried to hide it.  
“I love your laugh when you think something funny”  
“I love how your face lights up when you get something wrong”  
“ I get a little jealous of anyone that puts a smile on your face or if they make you laugh “  
“I wish I realized how much of an effect you had on me”  
“ Because I always wish I made you smile and laugh”  
“ I’ve been trying to figure out the right way to express how much I wanted to be with you”  
“Based on our last time together , I still have a lot to learn”  
“I know you deserve better”  
“But I want to become the person you deserve”  
“ I want to become the person you want to be with”  
“ Because you make me smile when am down”  
He took a step closer to Eric’s house door step.  
“Because you make me want to be a better person everyday”  
“Because I missed the smell of your low cut hair”  
Eric ran down the stairs and opened the door and stood in front of the door with his hand still crossed.  
“Because I missed the sound of your voice when I was away”  
He took two step closer to to Eric’s house.  
“Because the thought of you kept me going when I was in military school”  
He took about two or three steps leaving a few steps to where Eric was standing.  
“Because I want you to give me another chance by being my Valentine and ..”  
He closed the gap between them their faces was less than an inch apart.  
“ .. I want to ask you to be my date for tomorrow night”  
He slowly touched Eric’s arms and uncrossed it.  
He handed him the roses and the chocolate and  
Eric smelt the roses and looked at Adam slightly pleased and hiding his excitement.  
Adam held his lovers other hand and placed the chocolate on the porch.  
He also took the Roses slowly from Eric’s hand and placed it on the porch as well so he could hold both of his hands.  
“ Because I want to ask you to be my boyfriend”  
Eric smiles and said “ I thought you’ll never ask”  
They kissed briefly smiling into the kiss.  
Eric broke the kiss and said “ But we’ll take it one step at a time”  
Adam replies with a joyful smile “ absolutely”.  
He kissed his right cheek.  
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you”.  
He kissed Eric’s left cheek.  
Eric replied “ than why didn’t you write me”.  
He pulled Eric closer and looked down at his feet.  
“ I wasn’t sure you’ll reply”.  
Eric fondled with his hair playfully and replied “ yea probably wouldn’t have.  
He placed his arms around Adams neck.  
“Shall we go up stairs to catch up”.  
“I have so much I want to tell you. He bit his lower lip seductively“and show you”.  
Eric smiled as they walked into his house hand in hand with smiles on they’re faces.  
They were not sure what tomorrow would bring but they were sure they wanted to be together and they were ready to do what it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos ;p


End file.
